Poison KISS (song)
Maji LOVE 2000% DVD Bonus CD 1 |previous = - |next = |3=Poison KISS (off vocal) ポワゾンKISS}} |current track = Poison KISS ポワゾンKISS}} The first track from [[Maji LOVE 2000% DVD Bonus CD 1 - Poison KISS|' Maji LOVE 2000% 1 Bonus CD']] by [[QUARTET NIGHT|'QUARTET NIGHT']]： [[Kotobuki Reiji|'Kotobuki Reiji']], voiced by ''Morikubo Showtaro'', [[Kurosaki Ranmaru|'Kurosaki Ranmaru']], voiced by ''Suzuki Tatsuhisa'', [[Mikaze Ai|'Mikaze Ai']], voiced by ''Aoi Shouta'' and [[Camus|'Camus']], voiced by ''Maeno Tomoaki''. Lyrics English = Ｒ'： Give in to temptation 'Ａ： My promise to you Ｒ'： I’ll rock you hard 'Ｃ： With my deep emotion Ｒ'： Listen to my voice… 'Ｒ： Let your hair fly… Ａ'： Ah… This lesson of the night 'Ｃ： Slowly, slowly Ｒ'： Gently, your left hand 'Ｒ： Entwined with my right, Ａ'： Searching for 'Ｃ： Love’s destination Ｒ'： Now, pretend you can’t see the clock 'Ｒ： Come just as you are Ａ'： Try putting your ear against my chest 'Ｃ： The distance between you and my heartbeats All： Feeling, feeling, feeling… Ah… All： I want to be driven insane with the love of a poison kiss Ｒ'''： Rocking hard, rocking hard '''All： A bewitching poison kiss Ｒ'： More and more…and 'Ｒ・'Ｒ'・'Ｃ'： An eternal poison kiss Ａ'''： Ah… As my heart is, '''All： I’ll give you a poison kiss Ｃ'： Feel this love! 'Ｒ・'Ｃ'： Burn with this love! Ｒ'''・Ａ'・'Ｃ'： Believe this love! '''All'： Love is all! QUARTET NIGHT Ｒ'： On your upper lip 'Ｒ： The pain left behind Ａ'： I’ll rewrite it over and over 'Ｃ： This game is just starting Ｒ'： Next, with everything I’ve got, 'Ｒ： I’ll really test your limits Ａ'： There’s no logic 'Ｃ： In this passion Ｒ'： There’s no need for words 'Ｒ： Discover it with your heart Ａ'： A sigh-filled love song… Eyes blurred by tears 'Ｃ： I want to hear your song All： Ready? Ready? Ready? Ah… All： A poison kiss just like this Ｒ'''： Wanna be you, wanna be you '''All： A poison-soaked kiss Ｒ'： Ride on, ride on 'Ｒ・'Ｒ'・'Ｃ'： An even greater poison kiss Ａ'''： Ah… As my entire body trembles, '''All： Throughout this poison kiss Ｃ'： Feel this love! 'Ｒ・'Ｃ'： Burn with this love! Ｒ'''・Ａ'・'Ｃ'： Believe this love! '''All'： Love is all! QUARTET NIGHT Ｒ'： Go wild, on your instincts alone, it’s all right! 'Ｒ： Just like I taught you, now hurry! Ａ'： Exposed in our midnight dance 'Ｃ： As I sing into your ear All： A-ga-in… All： I want to be driven insane with the love of a poison kiss Ｒ'''： Rocking hard, rocking hard '''All： A bewitching poison kiss Ｒ'： More and more…and 'Ｒ・'Ｒ'・'Ｃ'： An eternal poison kiss Ａ'''： Ah… There's no need to kneel '''All： I’ll give you a poison kiss Ｃ'： Feel this love! 'Ｒ・'Ｃ'： Burn with this love! Ｒ'''・Ａ'・'Ｃ'： Believe this love! '''All'： Love is all! QUARTET NIGHTRomaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = Ｒ'： Give In To Temptation 'Ａ： My Promise To You Ｒ'： I’ll Rock You Hard 'Ｃ： With My Deep Emotion Ｒ'： koe o kikasete… 'Ｒ： kami o nabikase… Ａ'： Ah…　Lesson Of The Night 'Ｃ： Slowly x2 Ｒ'： yasashii hidarite 'Ｒ： karamaru migite Ａ'： ai no yukiba o 'Ｃ： sagashite Ｒ'： tokei wa hora mienai furishite 'Ｒ： tsuite koi yo ari no mama Ａ'： mune ni mimi o atete mina yo 'Ｃ： omae to no kyori ni kodou ga All： Feeling x3　Ah… All： kuruwasetai POWAZON KISS Ｒ'''： Rocking Hard x2 '''All： torokete POWAZON KISS Ｒ'： More And More…And 'Ｒ・'Ｒ'・'Ｃ'： towa ni POWAZON KISS Ａ'''： Ah…kokoro no mama '''All： ataeyou POWAZON KISS Ｃ'： Love o kanjiro 'Ｒ・'Ｃ'： Love ni moero Ｒ'''・Ａ'・'Ｃ'： Love o shinjiro '''All'： Love Is All! QUARTET NIGHT Ｒ'： uwakuchibiru ni 'Ｒ： nokoshita itami Ａ'： RIRAITO kasanete 'Ｃ： Game Is Starting Ｒ'： tsugi wa jouzu ni 'Ｒ： senobi o shiro yo Ａ'： ROJIKKU janai 'Ｃ： itoshisa Ｒ'： kotoba wa sukunai hou ga ii 'Ｒ： saguriatte mitsukeru Heart Ａ'： toiki no RABU SONGU…urumu hitomi 'Ｃ： kikasete hoshii omae no uta All： Ready? x3　Ah… All： aru ga mama ni POWAZON KISS Ｒ'''： Wanna Be U x2 '''All： nurashite POWAZON KISS Ｒ'： Ride On x2 'Ｒ・'Ｒ'・'Ｃ'： motto POWAZON KISS Ａ'''： Ah…yureru hada ni '''All： zutto POWAZON KISS Ｃ'： Love o kanjiro 'Ｒ・'Ｃ'： Love ni moero Ｒ'''・Ａ'・'Ｃ'： Love o shinjiro '''All'： Love Is All! QUARTET NIGHT Ｒ'： arai hou ga ii　honnou no mama All Right 'Ｒ： oshieta mama ni　nē hayaku Ａ'： mayonaka no Dance　sarakedashite 'Ｃ： mimi moto de Sing All： A・ga・in… All： kuruwasetai POWAZON KISS Ｒ'''： Rocking Hard x2 '''All： torokete POWAZON KISS Ｒ'： More And More…And 'Ｒ・'Ｒ'・'Ｃ'： towa ni POWAZON KISS Ａ'''： Ah…hizamazuki na yo '''All： ataeyou POWAZON KISS Ｃ'： Love o kanjiro 'Ｒ・'Ｃ'： Love ni moero Ｒ'''・Ａ'・'Ｃ'： Love o shinjiro '''All'： Love Is All! QUARTET NIGHT |-| Kanji = 嶺二： Give in to temptation 藍'： My promise to you '蘭丸： I’ll rock you hard カミュ： With my deep emotion 嶺二： 声を聞かせて… 蘭丸： 髪を靡かせ… 藍'： Ah…　Lesson of the night 'カミュ： Slowly×2 嶺二： 優しい左手 蘭丸： 絡まる右手 藍'： 愛の行き場を 'カミュ： 探して： 嶺二： 時計はほら見えないふりして 蘭丸： ついて来いよありのまま 藍'： 胸に耳を当ててみなよ 'カミュ： お前との距離に鼓動が ４人： Feeling×3　Ah… ４人： 愛（くる）わせたいポワゾンKISS 蘭丸： 愛（くる）わせたいポワゾンKISS ４人： 蕩けてポワゾンKISS 嶺二： More and more…and 嶺二・'蘭丸'・'カミュ'： 永久にポワゾンKISS 藍'： Ah…　心のまま '４人： 与えようポワゾンKISS カミュ： Loveを感じろ ４人： Loveに燃えろ 　　Loveを信じろ 　　Love is all！QUARTET NIGHT 嶺二： 上唇に 蘭丸： 残した痛み 藍'： リライト重ねて 'カミュ： Game is starting 嶺二： 次は上手に 蘭丸： 背伸びをしろよ 藍'： ロジックじゃない 'カミュ： いとしさ 嶺二： 言葉は少ない方がいい 蘭丸： 探り合って見つけるHeart 藍'： 吐息のラブソング…潤む瞳 'カミュ： 聞かせて欲しいお前の歌 ４人： Ready？×3　Ah… ４人： あるがままにポワゾンKISS 蘭丸： Wanna be U×2 ４人： 濡らしてポワゾンKISS 嶺二： Ride on×2 嶺二・'蘭丸'・'カミュ'： もっとポワゾンKISS 藍'： Ah…　揺れる肌に '４人： ずっとポワゾンKISS カミュ： Loveを感じろ ４人： Loveに燃えろ 　　Loveを信じろ 　　Love is all！QUARTET NIGHT 蘭丸： 荒い方がいい　本能のまま All right 嶺二： 教えたままに　ねぇ早く 藍'： 真夜中のDance　曝け出して 'カミュ： 耳もとでSing ４人： A・ga・in… ４人： 愛（くる）わせたいポワゾンKISS 蘭丸： Rocking hard×2 ４人： 蕩けてポワゾンKISS 嶺二： More and more…and 嶺二・'蘭丸'・'カミュ'： 永久にポワゾンKISS 藍'： Ah…　跪きなよ '４人： 与えようポワゾンKISS カミュ： Loveを感じろ ４人： Loveに燃えろ 　　Loveを信じろ 　　Love is all！QUARTET NIGHTFrom Uta no prince sama →Starish & Quartet Night←(Japanese) Video Trivia * This song was used as an insert song in Episode 01 of the anime Maji LOVE 2000%. * The first four lines of the song make references to each member's song in the All Star Idol Song series. **Kotobuki Reiji's line, Give in to temptation, is a reference to [[Dekiai Temptation|'Dekiai Temptation']]. **Mikaze Ai's line, My promise to you, is a reference to [[WinterBlossom|'WinterBlossom']]. **Kurosaki Ranmaru's line, I’ll rock you hard, is a reference to [[BRIGHT ROAD|'BRIGHT ROAD']]. **Camus's line, With my deep emotion, is a reference to [[Zettai Reido Emotion|'Zettai Reido Emotion']]. References Navigation Category:Insert songs Category:QUARTET NIGHT (songs) Category:Kotobuki Reiji (songs) Category:Kurosaki Ranmaru (songs) Category:Mikaze Ai (songs) Category:Camus (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE (songs)